1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display set, and more particularly, to a display set having a detachable base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a display set 10 according to the prior art. The display set 10 comprises a display panel 12, a base 14, and a support 16 for fixing the display panel 12 to the base 14.
Since the display panel 12 is perpendicularly fixed to and cannot be separated from the base 14, the display set 10 has a big bulk and needs a large container for storage.